The Violator
|-|Human Form= |-|True Form= Summary An 800-year old demon from the 8th sphere of hell. The oldest of the 5 Phlebiac brothers. Sent to Earth's surface to become a guide to the newest Hellspawn, Al Simmons. Needless to say, they don't see eye to eye and Violator and Spawn have become bitter rivals. Violator views humanity as weak and so asserts that demons should lead the armies of Hell, not Spawn. Accordingly, much of his terrestrial activities, sanctioned by Hell or not, are aimed at proving his superiority to his master, Malebolgia. The Violator is not a demon to be taken lightly: he has shown many times that he is more than a match for a young Hellspawn. His hands are tied by his role, though, as he cannot kill a Spawn without an order from his superiors. His role is not to kill the Hellspawn, but to weaken them and cause them to waste their powers in wreaking havoc, something he did in medieval times, where he was known and kept as a legend as "the first dragon". His chief purpose is to groom and prepare the young Hellspawn for their service in Satan's army. Violator is a superhumanly strong and resilient demon who has various supernatural powers including, shape/size shifting, regeneration, telepathy, possession of others, the ability to breathe fire, teleportation, and necromancy. It is also stated that he is incapable of experiencing pain. Needless to say, Violator is a sick creature. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly higher Name: The Violator Origin: Image Comics' Spawn #2 Gender: '''Male '''Age: +800 Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 & 7), 4th Wall Awareness, Necro Energy, Reality Warping, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Teleportation, Acid/Fire Breath, Electricity/Lightning Manipulation, Mind Control, Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Weapon Creation, Large Size (Type 0 & 1), Size Manipulation, Natural Weaponry, Martial Arts, Absorption, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Dream Manipulation, Resistance to Poison, Pain and most of the abilities he possesses being used on him Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Regularly competes with Spawn, even when he's at a great disadvantage), possibly higher (Survived a battle against Omega Spawn, who dwarfs the power of entire hellspawn armies, and is capable of one-shotting other hellspawn with his fire breath according to himself) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Class M (Ripped his younger brother's head, spine included) Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Has tanked attacks from Spawn and others stronger than himself) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Several meters due to size, higher through magic and other attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Above Average (In spite of his deranged mind, he is an excellent strategist with hundreds of years of experience and it goes to show. He was able to control a considerable portion of New York City at the same time) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Breath:' Strong enough to take down another Hellspawn from medieval times after 10 minutes of exposure. Medieval Spawn escaped this, but Violator believed himself capable of killing him. Feats: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Image Comics Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Spawn (Comics) Category:Minions